(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process of making joss-sticks, and more particularly to a process of making joss-sticks that are environmental friendly and colored, yet without the use of dyes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional joss-sticks are made of wood materials such as ebony and they often produce a lot of black smoke and tar during burning as a result of the water moisture and oil contents in the wood, which is harmful to health and the environment. For colored joss-sticks, dyes are required. The use of dyes may also create environmental pollution. Besides, the process of dyeing is time-consuming and therefore increases costs.